Steps Forward
by PenguinKnox
Summary: A year after Satine's death Christian has finished his novel of their love, but in the shadow hides a new love. Will Christian give Kathrynne a chance or will his love only be set for Satine? ...Rated for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER – I don't own the idea for "Moulin Rouge" just borrowing it for my version of the events that take place after Satine's Death.

I wasn't much noticed before, he wouldn't notice me now. She had been his world for what; a month? Well for a man who probably never had a date in his life, a month's worth of affection and attention from any woman could drive him to think it was more.

"Take this to him, he's barely eaten." Toulouse handed Kathrynne a tray of food and away she went. It was a long walk, up three flights. It was the walk from the landing down the corridor that seemed to take the longest.

"Excuse me," She tapped at the door. "Christian?"

Carefully she balanced the tray on her hip and opened the door. Christian was lying on his bed, which now was merely a mattress. He had sold his blankets and most of his clothing to keep his small hovel of a room.

"Christian?"

"Oh, Kathrynne, sorry I'm lost in thought." He popped his head up and looked at her. "It's complete."

"The story?" She placed the tray next to his typewriter.

"Yes, it's our story, the story of our love," Kathrynne smiled at him.

"Good for you," Kathrynne said trying to choke back the pangs of jealousy. "Well, this is compliments of Toulouse."

"Would you like to read it?" Christian jumped up and ran to his desk.

"No, thank you for the offer," Kathrynne swept past him and shut the door on her way out.

She remembered his arrival a year ago. He was a charismatic young man with nothing to lose and everything to gain; a life full of hope.

Toulouse had rushed to the Moulin Rouge with the news of an English writer, who could only be described as the leader of the Bohemian Revolution.

"Oh Kathrynne you must meet him! You would never believe your ears!" Kathrynne giggled.

"Dear Toulouse, you said that about Audrey. He just turned out to be a stuck up little deviant!" Kathrynne poured him some tea.

"Absinth if you have it," He always tried to get a drink out of her.

"You know I don't have it, Uncle Harold wouldn't allow it." Harold Zidler had allowed his niece to move to the Moulin Rouge on the promise that she would stick to her studies and not be wrapped up in the events that took place there in the evenings.

"I will bring him tonight! You will see!"

"Fine Toulouse, bring him. Oh is it really four? Uncle wanted me to accompany him to receive the financier. Just be prepared for this evening."

It would be a week after before they met face to face and it was on a mere lark that they met. Christian had been rushing off to Satine's elephant hide-away.

Satine, she had been his obsession for a month or so, she died. Consumption; a silent killer. Harold wasn't sure how to proceed, his star was dead and the other girls wouldn't fill the spot. Kathrynne offered up her services, but was turned away. She could sing, dance a little, but it wasn't enough.

The Duke wasn't favourable after what happened. Kathrynne sought him about to return the deeds to the Moulin Rouge. Again she was turned away. The Duke allowed it to remain open, but it was a failing venture.

Kathrynne took her time getting back downstairs. Haddy had another tray prepared for another tenant and sent Kathrynne off on her own.

"Make sure she pays you!" Haddy yelled. Kathrynne waved up her hand and disappeared.

Kathrynne dropped off the tray to the elderly lady on the second floor. Kathrynne collected the payment and hesitated going back downstairs. She heard the Argentinean stumble up the steps.

"AHH! Kathrynne! HELLO!" He was a very outspoken man. Kathrynne noticed his eyes roll into the back of his head. Kathrynne ran and caught him just as he fell. Unfortunately, he weighed more than she could hold.

"TOULOUSE! CHRISTIAN! HADDY! ANYBODY!" Kathrynne yelled struggling to breath. Suddenly Kathrynne felt her chest get litter and a squabble of voices.

"Are you ok?" The voice of an angel.

"Yeah, thank you Christian," Kathrynne stood and brushed herself off.

"Have you read it?"

"No Toulouse I have not," Kathrynne said. Toulouse knew that Kathrynne had an infatuation with Christian.

"Well it is what could save the Moulin Rouge!"

"Exactly! We'll find a investors, someone has to be interested." Christian started rambling off plans.

"Yes, well unfortunately the Duke refuses to return the deeds and my Uncle is this close to shutting the doors all together." Kathrynne held her fingers millimetres from each other.

"Well I'll speak to the Duke!" Toulouse offered.

"If you or Christian, or even our dear Argentinean were to approach him, off with your heads." Kathrynne ran her thumb across her neck.

"I've already tried. I offered him the same thing Satine was offering him, he didn't take it."

"Satine never offered it to…"

"CHRISTIAN! FOR GOD'S SAKE! STOP TRYING TO MAKE HER A MARTYR! THE ONLY REASON THE DEAL WAS MADE WAS BECAUSE SHE OFFERED HERSELF ON THE TABLE! THAT'S WHAT PROSTITUTES DO!" Kathrynne didn't even realize it came out of her mouth until it rang in her ears.

"Christian what she's trying to say is that…"

"I know exactly what she's saying."

"Do you Christian? Do you really? Or are you just going to take a cheap shot at me and say I'm no better than the women of the Moulin Rouge? Well I have news for you, SIR, I never worked at the Moulin Rouge! I lived with my uncle! I never partook in the goings on." Kathrynne shoved Christian out of the way.

"Where are you going?" Haddy yelled.

"FOR A DRINK!" Kathrynne shouted and slammed the door shut.

A few hours later…

"Where is that vagabond?" Zidler threw open the door to Christian's apartment. "What did you say to her?"

"W-w-who?" Christian stammered.

"My Great-Aunt Sally! Kathrynne!" Zidler moved closer to Christian.

"N-Nothing!" He almost screamed in terror.

"Kathrynne just doesn't pick up a bottle of absinth and enjoy herself! She was found outside the far gates with a bottle of absinth screaming about you."

"I swear I didn't say anything!"

"First you trick Satine with words and she dies and now my own niece is being ruined by you! Stay away, Christian."

Moans and footsteps could be heard in the hall. The Argentinean was slowly shuffling into an empty apartment carrying, what seemed to be a very large blanket. Zidler walked out, with Christian on his heels.

"HERE!" the Argentinean said roughly.

"She'll be feeling it in the morning," An elderly woman walked in and tossed her coat off to the side.

"Stay with her Marie," Zidler said and crowded over the bed looking at Kathrynne.

Christian moved quickly into the corner when Zidler passed him. "What did I do?"

"Christian…ah how should I put this…she likes you." Toulouse said. "For quite awhile."

"So she's gone and drunken herself to near death?"

"Christian. It's LOVE!" The Argentinean said roughly.

"Marie?" Kathrynne moaned.

"Yes dear, what is it?"

"Tell them to shut their fucking mouths." Kathrynne held her head in her hand and rolled over to burry herself in her pillows.

"Pardon, Marie? Kathrynne has another visitor." Haddy said and showed a tall lengthy gentleman into the, already crowded, room. His mousy face could not be mistaken.

"Will she be alright?"

"Yes, Sir. Just never had this much to drink before," Marie replied and gave a bow.

"When she's awake send for me; we have business to discuss."

"Business, business. Always business with you!" Kathrynne muttered from under the pillows. "Can't you ever stop by just to say hello?"

"What drove you to this, my dear?" Kathrynne gave a quick glance to Christian.

"Just a bad day, Duke. I will meet with you for an early lunch." He nodded and excused himself.

The group looked at her. It felt as though a million eyes were now staring upon her. The wrenched feeling started lurking in her stomach. Kathrynne jumped out of bed and ran to the window and prayed no one was walking below her. Kathrynne wiped her mouth and walked back to her bed.

"Zidler needs his deeds back. At least when I do what I have to do, I admit it." Kathrynne said. "I don't beat around the bush and act all innocent."

"Have you?"

"No, remember I was turned down? Was I speaking to myself when I said that? This is a business transaction, not one involving sex or selling one's self for the shotty chance of fame."

Marie ushered everyone out into the hall. The men stood their momentarily. "It has been a year Christian."

"Yeah well, I love Satine and she loved me!"

"FINE! I WILL TAKE KATHRYNNE!" The Argentinean replied angrily before he hit the floor.

"You will only continue to find sadness under those conditions." Haddy chimed in as she walked past the group of men.

Christian retired to his room for the night. The day's events swirled in his mind. One side of his mind was rationalizing the situation, the other kept chiming in that he loved Satine.

_She's dead, she can't love you anymore. But that doesn't mean I can't continue to love her! But that also doesn't mean that you can miss out on this chance…_

All night long his mind kept fighting back and forth. He paced for hours. No sleep came to him, just the urge to pace and think about the events.


	2. The Offer

The following morning was business as usual. Kathrynne took trays of food to each tenant. She held her breath as she knocked on Christian's door.

"Come in," came his sultry voice. Kathrynne balanced the tray and opened the door. She walked over to the desk and put the tray down and left.

She made no sound and held her breath the whole time. Her gaze never left the floor. Kathrynne's nerves got the best of her, this time. As she shut the door and headed down the stairs, the sounds of running came sneaking up behind her.

"Kathrynne, wait!" Christian ripped open and stared at her. Kathrynne took in a sharp breath and finally turned around and looked at him.

"Is something wrong with your breakfast?" She knew what he had to say, but professional came first.

"No, something's wrong with you." He walked up to her and touched her arm. "I understand what you were trying to say and I thank you."

"You thank me? You English are so funny," Kathrynne said and started to walk away.

"No, I really do. If you hadn't said anything I wouldn't have faced what I've been afraid of and that's losing Satine's memory."

"Well with your giant book, I doubt you could." In the distance the chimes tolled 10.

"Toulouse…"

"Damn! Is it really ten? I have to go." Kathrynne said and ran down the steps. Christian just stood there flabbergasted.

Kathrynne ran through the dining room and out through the kitchen. Narrowly missing carts and wagons she ran down the street to, the now decrepit, Moulin Rouge.

"Hello Nini, I can't talk now," Nini followed Kathrynne with her gaze and went back to rehearsing.

"I thought you would be late, Puppet." Zidler said as she burst through his office door.

"Apologizes, Uncle," Marie escorted Kathrynne to a rack of dresses.

"Professional, remember, business." Kathrynne nodded and chose a tan and lace full length straight cut dress: with matching jacket and hat.

Marie worked her magic and within 10 minutes Kathrynne was all laced up and ready to go. Marie applied a small amount of rouge to Kathrynne's cheeks and tied back her hair with pale pink ribbons.

"Business, yet temptation; this will do." Marie commented and let Zidler have final approval.

"Are you sure you know what you are doing?" Kathrynne tried to inhale and then nodded. "I will escort you to the Gothic Tower."

The walk to the Tower seemed to take hours. Kathrynne had the proposal in hand and a business venture that would hopefully, tickle the Duke's fancy. Zidler held Kathrynne's hand as they walked up the step of the Tower. At the front doors he would leave her. Panic arose within her.

_It's for family. It's for family…_Kathrynne recited this motto as she followed one of the butlers to the top floor balcony.

"He will be here shortly." Kathrynne nodded and stared over the balcony. It seemed like she could see the whole of Paris. It took her breath away.

"Bonjour Mademoiselle," The Duke took Kathrynne's hand and kissed it. He went in to kiss her cheek; she could smell his sour breath.

"Monsieur, this is a business transaction, please don't take liberties." Kathrynne said and sat herself at the small table.

"Right…" The Duke grumbled. "So what is it that you want to speak business about? I've already addressed that I won't be taking the same offer I gave with Satine."

"Monsieur, I know it's detestable to speak ill of the dead," Kathrynne stopped at took a breath. "But what Mademoiselle Satine had promised you was nothing but a lie fuelled by the want of fame and recognition."

The Duke leaned back in his chair. "Go on…"

A tray of tea and been set before them. Kathrynne went to pour two cups when her hand was batted away by the Duke. "That is what servants are for, my dear."

"Oui, anyway, I am offering a new proposal. One my Uncle truly does not approve of, but I know it should be done." Kathrynne took a sip of tea and looked up at the Duke.

His mousy face twitched and his eyes widened. His top had seemed too big for the head which it sat upon. Kathrynne saw the wheel turning in his head.

"I am offering myself, not as your own personal prostitute, but as your companion…" Kathrynne swallowed hard searching for the proper terms. "Votre amie, your girlfriend, une femme. Do you understand what I am telling you?"

"What's in it for you?"

"Nothing. It is what I am asking for my uncle which is to be my payment. The deeds to the Moulin Rouge, returned and funds to rebuild. Not a lot mind you, but enough to at least purchase new lamps."

"You are willing to sacrifice your youth and intelligence to help out your Uncle? You choose to be tied to me to help your family?"

"Oui, Monsieur, a debt has to be paid. Since the original debtor was not about to pay what was owed I take it upon myself to do this."

The Duke spoke no more until after lunch had been eaten. He looked at her carefully. "I will give you an answer in three days. You are dismissed."

Kathrynne nodded and stood. The offer was in place, now it was just the waiting game. As soon as her feet touched the steps, she ran faster than she's ever run before. She ran through the streets and straight to Zidler's office.

"Uncle! Uncle! He's considering! Uncle!" Kathrynne screamed as she burst through the door.

"What's who considering?" Kathrynne was not expecting that voice.

"Uncle, the Duke is considering the offer which I gave him. Three days. If all goes to plan we'll have unlimited funds to do whatever we have to, to get this place sparkling again."

Zidler smiled. "Thank you, Cherub," was all he said.

"What was your offer?"

"A debt was owed." Came her reply. "I've offered a relief to the debt."

"You're not going to sleep with him are you, deary?" Nini said and poked her head through the open office door.

"It wasn't distinctly that type of offer." Kathrynne now had the problem of explain to her uncle that the original offer had been thrown in the wind.

"What do you mean?"

"Sex was no longer a means of debt payment. I've offered myself as an unencumbered woman to him."

"Marriage?" Christian whispered it.

"It is what has to be done." was all she could muster to say.

"But I thought?"

"Don't be an idiot, Christian! It's not love in which this offer was given. It is out of necessity. If I didn't think of something fast the Moulin Rouge would no longer be in existence."

"What do you mean?" It had never crossed Zidler's mind that the Duke would even consider destroying his home.

"It was a rumor I heard from some of the guys who work in the Tower. That if a deal could not be met that would satisfy the Duke he was going to tear down the Moulin Rouge."

The room went silent. Everyone now understood why such an extreme had to be taken. Kathrynne still felt no relief.

"Has someone died?" The shrill high pitched voice of the mousy Duke reached their ears.

"Duke! What a pleasant surprise!"

"Yes Zidler, I had come to discuss with you the opportunity to perhaps get the deeds back." The ball was in Zidler's court now. Christian slowly tried to slink away. "YOU!"

"M-Me?" Christian stammer.

"YOU!" The Duke glared at him as he pointed his cane.

"Darling Duke, he's merely harmless." Kathrynne pushed the Duke's arm down. "Is there anything I can get you?"

The Duke looked at her. "No my dear," He replied and gave a have grin smile. Kathrynne bowed and ushered everyone out.

Christian looked as if he wanted to punch someone. "Now as for you! If you had just let what had been written in contract a year ago, none of this non-sense would be happening. I'm barely 19 and I've been put in a position where I'll be marrying a man who is 20 years my senior! All because you used the wrong head!"

"It wasn't…"

"You mistook Satine thought you were and ran with it. She was doing it for fame. I am doing it so everyone can keep a roof over their heads. Which is better?" Kathrynne pulled him into an empty room and closed the door.

"You had over a year to deal with your selfishness. For one year I've been working to save the family of the Moulin Rouge. You, however, did not seem to care when people were losing their jobs or their homes! Just because I screamed at you yesterday and I know exactly what Toulouse told you, does not mean that there was an offer on the table for you. Family comes first."


End file.
